On the Verge of Tears
by May and September Yugimori
Summary: this is what happened after Low, umm Taichi and Sora have a problem, and umm thats it.


Hey this is September and umm this is just a lil 1 shot about what happened after Low. Someone told me to make a cont. so I'm like what the heck, I'll do it. So this is dedicated to him or her. They didn't leave a name and it wasn't an author since they would have either signed in or said they were one but were too lazy to sign in. So who ever left a review to Low January 30th 2004 and as the name put doitdoitdoit!!!!!!!!!!!!! And in the message put Do make a continuation PLZ! Great Story. E-mail me at trueheart1106@Yahoo.com I would like to talk to you and anyone else who wants to talk to me feel free to drop an e-mail. Also I need to make a correction to Low The cold does NOT help asthma I thought it did but sumone told me it didn't so ummm that's it.  
  
Age Key  
  
Joe-22 Sora, Taichi, Yamato-21 Mimi, Koushiro-20 Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke-17 Miyako, Ken-18 Iori(Cody...I didn't really know that at first so...)-16  
  
On the Verge of Tears  
  
It's been 6 years, since Sora and I confessed our love for each other. I couldn't be happier. Sora and I were married November 27, 2002. Yamato hasn't been bothering either Sora or me. I guess he finally realized that what he did was wrong. Sora and I were the happiest people, until one day when things went terribly wrong.  
  


* * *

  
That day as I walked into my apartment I had a feeling something important happened. Sora was sitting on the couch telling herself to take deep breaths. She was extremely pale and shaky. I walked up to her and sat down next do her. I looked her in the eye and said.  
  
"Sora, what's wrong you know you can tell me anything"  
  
"No you'll be mad at me," she yells at me finally bursting into tears. She fell over and started crying into my chest. I embraced her into a hug and whispered "It's ok, its ok"  
  
"Now why would I get mad at you?" I question her as she finally calmed down.  
  
"Because I'm...pregnant!" she manages to say before bursting into tears again. It took me a minuet to realize what she just said.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you, it is my baby... right?" I question her extremely worried.  
  
She looked up at me "Yes Taichi it is yours but I thought that you thought we weren't ready" Sora said firmly  
  
"That was when we first got married its 2 years later and I think were ready now. I love you and I will stand by your side no matter what" I explain to her. This was no reason to get upset and I wanted her to now that. Yet again the fact I was going to be a father hit me. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER," I screamed as I ran up to Sora, picked her up and swung her around in circles.  
  
You would think that this would only lead to happiness. Yes this was one of the happiest days of my life, but after the next coupe of days things go from great, to bad to worse, and to top it off there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
As the next couple of days past, and I told Hikari, mom and dad. Sora only told her mom; since that was the only family she had left. We wanted our families to know first, we didn't care if we saw our friends 20 times before that, we knew that if we didn't tell them first it would be wrong. So the next day, which happened to be November 10, 17 days before our anniversary, we held a digidestened meeting. Even Yamato was to come. He can't be mad at me because Sora realized that she wasn't his only. He brought it upon himself but we weren't mad at him for that.  
  
The team got together at Sora's apartment. Sora and I stood in front of the semicircle facing us. Closet to Sora was Mimi and next to her Yamato. Next to Yamato was Takeru. Hikari sat besides him. Daisuke was able to find a seat to the right of her. Iori (can I call him Cody...plz...) was to Daisukes right and Ken on Cody's. Miyako placed herself to Ken's right. Koushiro was next to Miyako and the last but certainly not least was Joe. They all looked at us to await the announcement.  
  
"First off I would like to say thanks for coming to this thing" I say as I nod to Yamato. "Also there is no evil in the digworld...this has to do with Sora and I"  
  
"Well... here it goes... I'm pregnant" Sora yells really fast.  
  
"Your what..." Mimi yells  
  
"Pregnant" Sora answers.  
  
"Congratulations" They all yell. We all start talking about our new arrival. I looked over at Sora, Mimi and Yamato. Yamato had a look of pure hatred aimed right at Sora's stomach. That's when I knew things were going terrible wrong.  
  
"Hey honey what's wrong" Sora questions, obviously worried.  
  
"Yamato, he looks so mad, like he hates the baby. I'm worried for you and the baby Sor..." I confide in her.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be careful. Look we have a list of girls names, Thanks to Mimi of course." Sora shrugged off what I just told her.  
  
"Oh lets see..." I then take the list form my wife's hands.  
  
Girls Names  
  
Tsuchi Kai Umi Natsu Kirin Kiri Hime Aki Shika  
10. Tsume  
11. Ari  
12. Ajia  
13. Tori  
14. Kuma  
  
"Well what do you think" Sora asks me.  
  
"I like most of them, does she have any boys names" I reply  
  
"What do you think..." Sora jokes  
  
"Your right so umm do you have any ideas for a boy" I hope that my wife did.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I do...do you like, Kumo, Maru, Hiyoko, Choku, Daiku, Kohii, Kyogi, or Ataeru." Sore resites the names to me.  
  
"What about mitsukai, or better yet daikako, since no matter what he or she will be perfect." I tell Sora  
  
"I like Daikako for either a girl or a boy, or Kiri for a girl, if we decide against Daikako.  
  
That's how all our problems began, with Yamato hating the baby for no reason. I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it's the last thing I do.  
  
I couple of weeks passed and so far Yamato hasn't done anything. Sora and I were starting to do the babies room. Our house was a 1 bedroom, and a 1- bath house, so we needed to put in a nursery that can easily be changed into a little girls or boys room when the time comes. Sora and I were still debating about whether or not we should but in a half both and full bathroom or none at all.  
  
"It's not like we wouldn't use it Sora, we fight for the bathroom as is and with our new addition he'll need time now and when he gets older," I plead  
  
"I know but should we put it in now or later, do we actually need it at this time" Sora questions.  
  
"Well if we wait it will be more dangerous for the baby if we do it now it will be finished by the time the baby is born and if its not than the baby won't be able to crawl in till way after its done." I continue to plead.  
  
"Alright, we need to do measurements for the babies room too" Sora finally gives in.  
  
"Umm not too big what about like 10 by 10" I offer  
  
"Sure what ever, umm now my favorite part...COLORS" Sora screams then bursts out laughing.  
  
"Since we don't know if it's a girl or a boy, we should use pale yellow," I suggest  
  
"Yeah I like that babe...with a pale green trim" Sora says excitedly  
  
"I love that honey," I tell her. "What about bathroom colors?" I question  
  
"I have the cutest idea," Sora yells out of nowhere  
  
"You don't have to be so loud" I complain  
  
"Sowee, umm a baby blue with a rubber duckie theme" Sora tells me her idea.  
  
2 months later when Sora was 2 months pregnant brought my troubles back. Yamato claimed it was an accident but I couldn't believe him. It started in the Morning when Sora told me that we had to go to her mom's house because her mom planned and family get together with Sora's mom, her aunts uncles and cousins. The day was nice and Sora's mom lived 2 blocks away so we decided to walk.  
  
"Sora do I know any of these people' I ask as we started our walk.  
  
"Well you know Duane, the one that picked us up that day and, you met my cousin Chris and his sister Rachel. You also met their parents my Aunt Kylie and Uncle Henry. The only ones you didn't meet where my Aunt Lisa and her husband, Todd and there daughter Theresa. Don't worry they'll love you" Sora just killed any hopes of getting out of this family get together.  
  
"Sora look Mimi and Yamato are taking a walk to" I point out. Yamato and Mimi started to approach us. What Yamato did next was unbelievable. He pretended to trip and hit his elbow on Sora's stomach. How did I know he didn't really trip, well 3 reasons Yamato's shoes were tied, there was nothing on the ground and the look in his eye before he fell was a look of pure hatred, and he was looking at Sora's stomach.  
  
"Sora are you ok" I ask my wife. As I did this I saw that Mimi was telling Yamato that what he did was wrong. She must have been trying to stop him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, nice seeing you Mimi, Yamato but was have to go to my mothers" Sora flinched as she said that, probably because of the pain she was in that she tried to hide.  
  
"OK see ya" Mimi called as She and Yamato walked away.  
  
The next thing that Yamato did, made me talk to him. I needed to know what made him do the things he did. What we ever did to him. It was 3 months later and Sora was 5 months pregnant. Sora and I were at a Digi-destened get together. Yamato kept on accidentally push Sora, smacking her stomach and whatever else he could. Every time Sora would flinch in pain. She would always tell me she was ok but I didn't believe it. I wanted to bring her to the doctor so they could check if the baby was ok but she wouldn't think about it. There was nothing I could do, except talk to Yamato.  
  
"Yamato we need to talk... come with me" I order him./ He silently get up and follows me into the kitchen.  
  
"Dude what's your problem," I ask him  
  
"With what" He practically yells  
  
"You keep on hurting the baby, you're trying to kill it but why?" I question.  
  
"Sora dumped me she ruined my life, Mimi is constantly questioning if I'm cheating when I assure you I'm not, If I could have held on to her then dump her this wouldn't have happened, if you didn't go getting all depressed my life would be perfect." He answers.  
  
"Oh so its all about you, well you brought it upon yourself, Sora and I forgave you but, you still need to take revenge, I think you've hurt her enough Yamato" I scream at him and walked away.  
  
Yamato didn't seem to get the picture though because a month later when Sora is 6 months pregnant he did the worst thing of all. Sora took off from work because she was unable to do anything. I already went to work. Yamato came to the door, and Sora invited him in. The next thing she knows Yamato is punching her stomach.  
  
"Yamato please stop" Sora yelled in between sobs  
  
"No you deserve this for making my life miserable" Yamato yelled as he gave Sora another punch in the stomach. Eventually Sora gave up. She passed out and Yamato left. By the time I came home Sora was knocked out for 6 hours and was not breathing for 2 off them. I had to rush her to the hospital. I called Hikari, I needed her to tell Mrs. Takenouchi, our mother and father and I figured the rest of the gang. They took Sora into the emergency room so they could get her the breath. I took a sit in the waiting room. About 15 min. later Hikari mom dad and Ms. Takenouchi came in.  
  
"Taichi is my baby ok" Mrs. T. asks me crying.  
  
"I don't know she's been in there for 15 min. there trying to get her to breath" I tell everyone. For the nest 5 min. or so we sat in silence, finally a doctor came out to tell us what's happening.  
  
"Alright, we got her to breath and she appears to be fine but the baby is severely hurt and we have to take it out for any chance of survival, you see the umbilical cord has a dent in it so its not getting any air and the only way it will live is if we do a c-section. The baby will be a preemie but it's the only way." The doctor explained, "umm Taichi Kamiya would you like to be there to support your wife" I could only nod to answer him. I followed him into the emergency room. I saw Sora sitting on the bed looking very pale. The next thing I knew the doctor looked up at us,  
  
"I'm sorry we lost her" The doctor whispered. Sora broke into tears, but I couldn't. I was on the verge of tears but I couldn't cry.  
  
"Can we hold her" I asked  
  
"Yes, here you go" the doctor handed her to me. She was so little, from the tip of my fingers to about an inch and a half above my elbow. She only weighed about like 4 pounds. She was beautiful her eyes were fully developed and were the same color as mine. The tuft of hair on top of her head was the fiery red of Sora's.  
  
"Look so she's perfect." I tell my crying wife. She looked up and took her from me.  
  
"She is perfect" Sora whispered. "I think we should name her Shugotenshi, guardian angel, since know she will forever be our Guardian Angel" I tell my wife  
  
"Yes I like that better than Daikako, It's more appropriate." Sora says  
  
"Shugotenshi Daikako Kamiya" I whisper  
  
"She's beautiful" Sora whispers.  
  
The next week we had a wake since all of our families wanted to see her, and us we made it that long. On the Monday following was the funeral. Sora Yet again burst out into tears but I couldn't. They had her gravestone up, it was as white as we could get it. I looked at what it said.  
  
Shogotenshi Daikako Kamiya  
  
Born May 11, 2004  
  
Died minuets after  
She was perfect  
With only one flaw  
She was missing life  
Now she is our  
Guardian Angel  
  
The next thing I knew they were lowering her into the grave. Sora was hugging me yet again in tears and me I was on the verge of tears but nothing came. I was glad though she was in a better place. Crying wasn't going to bring her back. I knew everything was going to be all right.  
  


* * *

  
So what do ya think!!!!! I think its ok. Umm well please R+R and umm who ever left a review to Low January 30th 2004 and as the name put doitdoitdoit!!!!!!!!!!!!! And in the message put Do make a continuation PLZ! Great Story. E-mail me at trueheart1106@Yahoo.com I would like to talk to you. ~September~ 


End file.
